New Generation
by clariguard
Summary: The kids of the people of JAG are in high school and taking after their parents. The last three seasons did not happen. Bud has two real legs and Singer is alive and acts like a real human!
1. Default Chapter

New Generation

By: Clariguard and Grissoms-Girl 1

Summary: The kids of the people of JAG are in high school and taking after their parents. The last three seasons did not happen. Bud has two real legs and Singer is alive and acts like a real human!!

The New Characters:

Thomas Stern: Works for NCIS. Worked with Singer and eventually they got married and had a daughter.

The Kids:

David Rabb: Harm and Mac's oldest kid. A junior in high school and has a twin sister named Nicole. David is an athlete at school.

Nicole Rabb: David's sister and is also junior. Active in the school's FFA.

Trisha Rabb: Harm and Mac's youngest. A freshman in high school, active in on the Debate team.

Cheyenne Stern: Thomas and Lauren's only child. A junior in high school and active in band and color guard.

The real summary: The kids of JAG's lawyers try to survive high school and each. Can they pull together at a time of need, or will they continue disliking each other for the rest of their lives?


	2. Company Picnic, part one

Chapter One

The Company Picnic

It was a bright sunny day in July. There were no clouds in the sky. A lake could be seen with picnic tables scattered here and there. Harmon Rabb, who now was the JAG, arrived first with his wife Mac and their three kids. David Rabb looked like his father and was just about as tall as him. His twin sister, Nicole was a slightly shorter and had Harm's hair and aqua eyes. The youngest, Trish, looked like her mother. They were the first to arrive at the park for the picnic. Following them, Bud and Harriet arrived with little A.J. who was now 23 and a graduate of the Naval Academy. They began to set up the grill and move the tables closer together. Harm was doing the cooking for the day. By the lake David and Nicole were throwing a Frisbee.

An hour later more of the JAG 'family' began to arrive. Mac had left to pick up the retired A.J. Chegwidden. She arrived shortly after the now Lt. Commander Lauren Stern with Tom. Mac waved to her.

"Where's Cheyenne at," Mac asked looking for Lauren's daughter.

"She had color guard practice this morning," Lauren explained, "But she will be after lunch."

"I see," Mac said, "How is your recent case going?"

"It's going fine," Lauren said smirking, "Except for a bored NCIS agent following you around trying to see if the petty officer is innocent."

"I resent that," Tom said coming up behind the two, "I was just making sure there were no loose ends that needed a follow up."

"Which there aren't any," Lauren responded, "And you should no that because your team is the one that did the investigation."

"Good point," Tom said, "But I could of made a mistake."

"Would you admit to the mistake," Mac asked knowing the NCIS agent would never say he made a mistake.

"No he wouldn't," Harm said from the grill that was a few feet away. Tom rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I would," Tom said defending himself, "Just not to my boss. I'm already on thin ice with him as is."

"Then you should of listened when I warned you what would happen if you played a prank on him on April Fools Day," Lauren said, "I don't think he liked the snake to well."

"Wasn't it a real a snake," Mac asked.

"Yes it was," Tom answered, "Only a harmless garden snake. He doesn't really like snakes, however."

Later on, after lunch, Cheyenne had finally arrived at the picnic. With her she brought her best friend, Rachel who was also in color guard. She had forgotten that they had made plans months ahead of time. Rachel and the Rabb twins got along as well as two fighting wolf packs. David noticed them first and he pointed them out to Nicole.

"If they say anything rude to me," Rachel started, "Could I, oh, I dunno, beat them up, just this one time."

"Oh sure," Cheyenne said, "And I'm sure the police would love to put you in their nice little prison."

"They start it," Rachel said. Cheyenne smiled and rolled her eyes. Privately she agreed with her friend. Cheyenne looked around and saw families of the people who worked at JAG.

"So what do we have here," David asked coming towards the two.

"My fist in your face," Rachel answered promptly.

"Now you started it," Cheyenne said. Rachel glared at her, "Well, it's true. Besides my parents and his parents are watching us. We might as well act like we get along some what."

"Good point," Rachel said, "Must you always be right?"

"Yes," Cheyenne said.

"See that's why no one likes you," David said, "You're a know it all."

"And so are you," Cheyenne said, "Except for the fact, that you are never right."

"That means I'm not a know it all," David said.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Cheyenne said, unaware that Mac was walking over, "You just act like one."

"What was that," David asked once his mother was there.

"You heard me," Cheyenne said, "You act like you know everything but you don't."

"Must you two always argue," Mac asked both the teenagers.

How's do you like. I'm suffering from writers block and will continue once I get more ideas for this picnic.


End file.
